


The Kirkwall Crisis

by bunnymommy16



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymommy16/pseuds/bunnymommy16





	The Kirkwall Crisis

Okay, I hopefully figured this out. Ao3 doesn't have messaging and I didn't know that, so I made this just for you guys to drop me ideas for the Kirkwall AU story. If I did this right, it won't show up in searches. If I fucked up, I'll figure it out. Once the work is posted, I'll take this down, but it's just what you guys hope to see and any headcanons you want me to include. Please put some kind of name so I can give credit where it's due!

Here's the basic premise of the story.

Michelle and Madison's accident happened years earlier. They were torn from their world and landed in Thedas. Instead of landing in Haven just before it fell, they are dumped into Kirkwall shortly before Hawke goes into the Deep Roads in 9:31 Dragon.

 **Edit:** I'm getting a ton of the same questions about the world state, so just to help you guys out and make it so I'm not repeating myself...Here's what the basic world state will be for this story.

  * Same 'default' world state, i.e; Alistair is king, the HOF was a dalish elf that made the Ultimate Sacrifice, Garrett Hawke is a Mage who sided/ will side with the Mages against Meredith.


  * Michelle and Madison are still Solas' biological children. Everything about _them_ is the same as 'All This Shit Is Bonkers', except that they're younger (around the same age as Garrett Hawke). They'd still be mages, too.


  * This story will take place shortly after DA:I comes out. This means that while they know in general what will happen, they won't know EVERYTHING. I'm also not sure how deep into Inquisition I'm going to go.


  * This will be a stand-alone story. Not a prequeal or anything like that. Same universe, just tweaking the timeline....and watching everything fall apart.


  * The Cullen/Garrett/Michelle relationship would still be the eventuality.



Everything else is still being planned and I would _LOVE_ to hear from you guys. I've gotten some great idea's so far to incorporate into the story and hope to see more! C'mon! Hit me with your best shot. Whatever you guys think, no matter how weird or out of place it may seem. Trust me, I'm totally tearing apart DAII for this story! Shit is going to be Cray Cray!

 


End file.
